


Happy Birthday Kaoru~

by StarLightCrystal



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday Kaoru, My kaochisa heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLightCrystal/pseuds/StarLightCrystal
Summary: It's Kaoru's birthday! Yay!Kaoru wakes up to find the last person she was expecting...
Relationships: Seta Kaoru & Shirasagi Chisato, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Happy Birthday Kaoru~

**Author's Note:**

> hfjhgjfhgdkjhgjghfdkjghjkdgfhgfdhjfghkjhgkf  
> The film live was released on Gogonaime not too long ago and I've watched it like 10 times, fhjhdjgkhfjkdghfkdjghfkd. (I'm watching it as I write. It's the Roselia section and Sayo is just the cu-)
> 
> I'll update The Hikawa's one day, I haven't forgot about it!
> 
> ALSO IT'S FREAKING KAORU SETA'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAORU! YOU'RE SO COOL!
> 
> -Did you guys see the new white day event? Tomoe is on the banner! I'm so excited, finally a Tomoe event!!!-

The sun peeked into Kaoru's room. Kaoru rolled over on her side in her bed, giving a light yawn. Realizing what day it was, she sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes. _"Today's my birthday isn't it?"_ Kaoru thought, _"Tonight Hello Happy World will be celebrating my birthday at Kokoro's, so that means for the rest of this morning I'll be free."_

"Good morning," A voice said.

Kaoru quickly turned and faced the direction the voice came from. A look a shock exploded onto her face.

"Why the surprised face?"

"Chi-Chisato, what are you doing here?" Kaoru's childhood friend, Chisato was sitting right next to her bed on her desk chair. 

"Can't a girl come visit her childhood friend on her birthday? Fufu~" A light giggle escaped through her mouth.

"D-don't laugh... I mean you can come, but not when I'm still sleeping." Kaoru turned away to hide the blush that was forming on her face.

"Aw~ Kao-chan, don't be shy! It's just Chii-chan!"

"S-shut-up C-Chii-chan!"

"You're so mean~"

"You're the one who's being mean." Kaoru gave a frown.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings?" Chisato lifted her arm and patted Kaoru's head.

"Chii-channnnnnn, stop being such a tease!"

"Alright, alright." Chisato placed her hand back in her lap, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Eh?" Kaoru said, "You want to spend time with me?"

"Just for today~"

"How about we just stay here then? Did you bring Leon?"

"How'd you know? Your mom wanted to take him for a walk."

"Just a feeling, I guess."

Chisato grinned. _"Kaoru hasn't said any of those Shakespear things, has she? It feels like how we were back then, how nostalgic."_

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, titling her head.

"Oh, it's nothing. Why don't you get up? It's 9:30 already."

Kaoru agreed and got out of bed. While stretching her arms, she said, "Why if I must, it is such a fleeting day."

Chisato rolled her eyes, "If I hear you say that again, I'm ditching you on your birthday."

"Why are you so mean, dear?" Kaoru said, testing her limits.

"Arggh!" Chisato walked outside of her room and slammed the door.

It took some time for Kaoru to process what in the world just happened, but after a few moments she realized. _"Did I go to far?"_ She wondered. Looking through her wardrobe, she quickly chose something to wear and changed into it. Then she she found herself rushing to the bathroom to get ready. Once she was done in the bathroom, her legs brought her downstairs.

The lights were off and there didn't seem to be anyone there. Kaoru let out a sad sigh, _"Guess Chisato really did leave. Better apologize soon."_ She navigated her way to the kitchen, without turning the lights on. It wasn't that dark anyways, since the sun provided some light.

"You really thought I left?" A famliar voice called from behind.

Kaoru let out a quick yelp, "Chi-chisato. Oh my gosh, you scared the living hell out of me."

The blonde girl went up to Kaoru and hugged her, "I'm sorry Kao-chan, but did you really think I left?

Kaoru gave a sheepish nod.

"That would be quite rude if me to plus your mom still has Leon with her."

Kaoru only nodded in response.

"Say, I brought some stuff from Hazawa Café, how about we have some?"

"Not a bad idea, kitt-"

"SETA KAORU!"

"Ok, ok. I get it Chii-chan."

"Hmph, you better or this time I'm actually leaving."

"That's what you think." Kaoru said while taking a seat at the table.

"That's what I'll do." Chisato said, sitting across from Kaoru while opening the sweets up. Sliding a coffee cake to Kaoru, she gave a slight smile.

"Hey Kao-chan?"

"Ya Chii-chan?" Kaoru asked while eating her cake.

"Happy Birthday~"

**Author's Note:**

> So again it's Kaoru's birthday! Yay!
> 
> I'm a kaochisa shipper at heart❤︎


End file.
